kikmessengerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kik's Privacy Policy
The website located at www. kik.com (the “Site”) is a copyrighted work belonging to Kik Interactive, Inc. (“Kik”, “us”, or “we”). Kik provides Kik Messenger, a smartphone to smartphone messenger software application, and related services (collectively, the “Kik Messenger”). We at Kik are committed to protecting your privacy. This Privacy Policy describes how we collect, store, use and disclose Personal Information (defined below) from individuals who use the Site or Kik Messenger. By using the Site or Kik Messenger you consent to the processing of your Personal Information as described in this Privacy Policy. Privacy Policy Version Date: June 21, 2011 1. General 1.1 Children. We do not intentionally gather Personal Information about visitors who are under the age of 13. 1.2 Users Outside of the United States and Canada. Your Personal Information may be processed in the country in which it was collected and in other countries, including the United States and/or Canada, where laws regarding processing of Personal Information may be less stringent than the laws in your country. 2. Collection of Information "Personal Information" is personally identifiable information such as your name, address, telephone number and e-mail address and any other non-public information about you that is associated with or linked to any of the foregoing information. We collect Personal Information from you on our Site and when you use Kik Messenger as described below. 2.1 Accounts. We will ask you to provide your first and last name, email address, and phone number and to choose a user name and password when you register for an account on Kik. After downloading Kik Messenger you will also be asked to verify your account via email. We will retain your phone number in hashed format only. 2.2 Suggested Friends Feature. (a) Kik Messenger includes a “you may know” feature and a “find more people on Kik” feature (collectively, the “Suggested Friends Feature”), which uses your address book contacts to help you connect with your friends by making suggestions to you and your friends. The Suggested Friends Feature is optional. When you sign up with Kik Messenger for the first time you are prompted to indicate whether you want to receive these “you may know” messages. If you elect to receive “you may know” messages, Kik Messenger will access and upload the phone numbers and emails addresses (but not names) from your mobile device address book to Kik’s servers, and check if those phone numbers and email addresses are registered to a Kik user. Kik will hash the phone numbers and email addresses from your mobile device address book before uploading them to Kik’s servers. If a phone number and/or email address is registered to a Kik user, Kik will (a) inform you of the Kik user’s first and last name (as registered on Kik) and Kik username and (b) inform that Kik user of your first and last name (as registered on Kik) and Kik username, after which you can add them to your Kik Contacts. Emails and phone numbers are not shared in this process. After this process is complete, Kik will promptly delete your address book information from its databases. We will retain your phone number and email address in hashed format to provide the Suggested Friends Feature. Other users may similarly use the “you may know” feature to connect with you. (b) You may also use the Suggested Friends Feature at a later time to rescan your address book contacts to check for new friends who have joined Kik Messenger through the “Find more people on Kik” button at the bottom of your Contacts. If you use the “Find more people on Kik” button, Kik will scan your address book contacts and present you with people that you may know (as described in Section 2.2(a) above), after which you can add them to your Kik Contacts. Other users may similarly use the “Find more people on Kik” feature to connect with you. © By indicating that you want to receive “you may know” messages or using the “Find more people on Kik” button, you hereby opt in to use the Suggested Friends Feature and consent to Kik’s use of your contact information and address book information, as described above. 2.3 Profile Picture. Kik Messenger includes a profile picture feature that allows you to add a profile picture to your account, which is associate with your Kik username. If you elect to use this feature, other users will be able to see your profile picture. 2.4 Messages. Kik Messenger may be used to send messages between users. If you send a message to one or more other user(s), we will retain the message sender and recipient data (but not the message) and associate it with your Kik user name. We will delete the message promptly after the message has been delivered to the intended recipient(s). If the message is not delivered, we may retain it on our system. 2.5 Pictures. Kik Messenger may be used to send pictures between users. If you send a picture to one or more other user(s), we will retain that picture on your behalf, associate it with your Kik user name, and disclose that picture to the intended recipient(s). 2.6 Groups. Kik Messenger allows you to send messages and pictures to more than one user, by simply adding the user to your Kik Messenger conversation. Once a user is added to a conversation, such user will receive all messages sent as part of that conversation. 2.7 Third Party Applications. Kik may permit certain third party applications to provide content through Kik Messenger (“Third Party Apps”). Kik Messenger may be used to send content provided by the Third Party App between users who have the Third Party App installed on their smartphone. For example, if you have a Third Party App installed, you may choose to share the Third Party App’s content with another user. When you elect to do so, the Third Party App will have access to your name and the intended recipient’s name and will send a message to the intended recipient. When the intended recipient receives the message, the recipient will be directed to the Third Party App (if the recipient has the Third Party App installed) or to the Third Party App’s download page (if the recipient does not have the Third Party App installed). If the recipient loads the Third Party App, the recipient will have access to your name, the recipient’s name, and the Third Party App’s content sent by you. 2.8 Public Profiles. The Site and the Kik Messenger will display your first name, last name, Kik username, and profile picture. Your public profile will be displayed at www.kik.com/Kik username and within the Kik Messenger to anyone who knows your username. 2.9 Other Information You Provide. We may also collect Personal Information from time to time through other communications with you (e.g., email), information downloads, product or service purchases, user support, feedback, surveys and forums. If you post any information to a public forum, you understand that other users will be able to see it. 2.10 Information Collected Via Technology. To make our Site and Kit Messenger more useful to you, our servers (which may be hosted by a third party service provider) collect information about you and your mobile device and such information may be associated with your Kik username. Such information may include what type of device you have, if you have an iphone, your iphone device IDs and push tokens, if you have an android device, a generated android device id internal to Kik Mesenger, Internet Protocol (IP) address of the tcp connection for each authentication request the date/time stamp for various Kik Messenger activities, and other similar diagnostic logs. We may also use Cookies (as defined below) and navigational data like Uniform Resource Locators (URL) to gather information regarding the date and time of your visit and the solutions and information for which you searched and which you viewed. “Cookies” are small pieces of information that a website sends to your computer or smart phone while you are viewing a web site. We may use both session Cookies (which expire once you close your web browser) and persistent Cookies (which stay on your computer until you delete them) to provide you with a more personal and interactive experience on our Site. Persistent Cookies can be removed by following Internet browser help file directions. If you choose to disable Cookies, some areas of our Site may not work properly. Like most companies, we automatically gather the information described above (“Technology Data”) and store it in log files each time you visit our Site or use the Kik Messenger. oof 3. Use of Information 3.1 Generally, we collect, store, use and disclose information to enable us to provide the Site and Kik Messenger, create your account, identify you as a user, respond to your inquiries and emails, improve the Site and Kik Messenger, send you administrative and service related communications, and send you newsletters, surveys, offers, and other promotional materials. Except as set out in this Privacy Policy, your Personal Information will not be used for any other purpose without informing you first by updating this Privacy Policy. See further Amendment of this Policy. 3.2 Except for the limited disclosures described in this Privacy Policy, we don't sell customer lists and we will endeavor to keep your email address private. 3.3 Anonymous aggregate statistics that do not personally identify a Kik user will be kept and used by us for various purposes including analysis and reporting of usage patterns. Kik reserves the right to use and disclose anonymous aggregate statistics for any purpose and to any third party in its sole discretion. hi 4. Disclosures & Transfers In addition to the disclosures described in Section 2, we may additionally disclose your information as follows: 4.1 Our servers are located in Iowa and as such your Personal Information may be available to the U.S. government or its agencies under a lawful order made in that country, irrespective of the safeguards we have put in place for the protection of your Personal Information. 4.2 From time to time we may employ third parties to help us provide or improve our Site and Kik Messenger. These third parties may have limited access to databases of Site user information or registered member information solely for the purpose of helping us provide or improve the Site and Kik Messenger and they will not be able to use the information about our members or visitors for any other purpose. 4.3 We may disclose Personal Information in some other limited circumstances, but we will specifically describe them to you when we collect the information, such as in the terms of use for a new service or by revising this Privacy Policy. 4.4 We may, and you hereby authorize us to, disclose your Personal Information (including messages) to a third party without your consent: (a) if we have reason to believe that disclosing this information is necessary to identify, contact or bring legal action against someone who may be causing injury to or interference with (either intentionally or unintentionally) our rights or property, other website users, or anyone else (including the rights or property of anyone else) that could be harmed by such activities, (b) in connection with any legal investigation, and/or © when we believe in good faith that such disclosure is required by and in accordance with the law or to respond to subpoenas or warrants served on Kik. 4.5 We may also disclose your Personal Information in connection with a corporate re-organization, a merger or acquisition with another entity, or a sale of all or a substantial portion of our assets or stock provided that the information disclosed continues to be used for the purposes permitted by this Privacy Policy by the entity acquiring the information. Although we currently do not have a parent company, any subsidiaries, joint ventures, or other companies under a common control (collectively, “Affiliates”), we may in the future. We may share some or all of your Personal Information with these Affiliates, in which case we will require our Affiliates to honor this Privacy Policy. 5. Third Party Websites 5.1 When you click on a link to any other website or location, you will leave our Site and go to another site and another entity may collect Personal Information or anonymous data from you. We have no control over, do not review, and cannot be responsible for, these outside websites or their content. Please be aware that the terms of this Privacy Policy do not apply to these outside websites or content, or to any collection of data after you click on links to such outside websites. 6. Security 6.1 The security of your Personal Information is important to us. We use commercially reasonable efforts to store and maintain your Personal Information in a secure environment and have implemented commercially reasonable procedures designed to limit unauthorized access, use or disclosure of your Personal Information. Despite these measures, you should know that Kik cannot fully eliminate security risks associated with Personal Information. 6.2 You are also responsible for helping to protect the security of your Personal Information. For instance, never give out your password, and remember to log out of your account when you are finished using Kik Messenger. 7. Choices, Modifications, and Retention 7.1 When you receive newsletters, surveys, offers, and other promotional materials from us, you may indicate a preference to stop receiving further communications from us and you will have the opportunity to “opt-out” by following the unsubscribe instructions provided in the e-mail you receive or by contacting us directly (please see contact information below). Despite your indicated e-mail preferences, we may send you service related communication, including notices of any updates to our Terms of Use or Privacy Policy. 7.2 You may change your first name, last name, email address, and profile picture (but not username) within Kik Messenger. You may request deletion of your Personal Information by us, but please note that we may be required to keep this information and not delete it (or to keep this information for a certain time, in which case we will comply with your deletion request only after we have fulfilled such requirements). When we delete any information, it will be deleted from the active database, but may remain in our archives. We may retain your Technology Data on our system. We will retain your other Personal Information for as long as it remains necessary for the identified purpose or as required by law, which may extend beyond the termination of our relationship with you. 8. Amendment of this Policy 8.1 This Privacy Policy is subject to occasional revision, and if we make any substantial changes in the way we use your Personal Information, we will notify you by sending you an e-mail to the last e-mail address you provided to us and/or by prominently posting notice of the changes on our Site. Any changes to this Privacy Policy will be effective upon the earlier of thirty (30) calendar days following our dispatch of an e-mail notice to you or thirty (30) calendar days following our posting of notice of the changes on our Site. These changes will be effective immediately for new users of our Site or Kik Messenger. Please note that at all times you are responsible for updating your Personal Information to provide us with your most current e-mail address. In the event that the last e-mail address that you have provided us is not valid, or for any reason is not capable of delivering to you the notice described above, our dispatch of the e-mail containing such notice will nonetheless constitute effective notice of the changes described in the notice. In any event, changes to this Privacy Policy may affect our use of Personal Information that you provided us prior to our notification to you of the changes. If you do not wish to permit changes in our use of your Personal Information, you must notify us prior to the effective date of the changes that you wish to deactivate your account with us. Continued use of our Site or Kik Messenger, following notice of such changes shall indicate your acknowledgement of such changes and agreement to be bound by the terms and conditions of such changes. The date on which the latest update was made is indicated at the top of this document. We recommend that you print a copy of this Privacy Policy for your reference and revisit this policy from time to time to ensure you are aware of any changes. Category:H